Nightmares
by Bella loves bash
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Frary starting from season 2 episode 10
1. Mary

I woke up to someone screaming again . Realizing it was me I pop my head back on the pillow I had the nightmare again. I lay awake ever night dreading falling asleep knowing that when sleep finally came I'd feel his touch again . Just the thought made my skin crawl . Sudden the door flew open and a guard rushed in.

"Are you ok " he gasped

I plastered a fake smile and spoke "yes , I'm quite alright just a bad dream nothing to worry about .

He bowed and left the room leaving me alone with my nightmares . Looking around I sighed deeply might as well get up there was no way I'd sleep again to night . Sliding on my dress I decided I needed to get air . Slowly I slid out the door knowing quite well if I was seen they would tell Francis and he would come running. The cold air hit my skin giving me the shivers . Greedily I sucked in the fresh air . Someone was behind me I could feel it in the way the hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight . Grabbing the dagger ,I spun around pointing it at my victim.

"Whoa " Louis Conde exclaimed holding his hands up .

"Sorry,but don't sneak up on me like that " I explained lowering my weapon

"I seen u standing out here ,just checking if you're alright " tilting his head look of concern in his eyes

I gave a weak smile "I'm trying to be strong but it's hard when u feel like the worlds out to get you"

He walked up to lifting his hand to my face .

"Don't " I panicked jumping back

Sadness filled his face " I'm so sorry I should have know better "

"Its ok" I said heading back through the door

The floor heaved as I raced back to my room . Slamming the door behind me feeling a moment relaxation .thats when I noticed standing in the corner of the room .

"Francis " I questioned

" I was worried the guards told me you woke up screaming again" he explained

Dame them I thought "I'm alright "

"Where have you been" he interrogated

Feeling irritated I glared at him " I went for a walk need air"

His face fell tugging at my heart

"I'm not your enemy here I just wanna help you " he pleaded

Relaxing slightly I took a deep breath "I know . I just need time Francis PLEASE just give me time "

With that he took his leave . Grabbing for the chair I need to sit down . I rested my head in my hands . "I need to get together " I thought I sat like that for a while rethinking about everything that has happened since me and Francis got married . We were so in love thinking nothing could hurt us . Boy were we ever wrong . All the lies the secrets they had torn us apart . Will we ever be able to get back what we had .


	2. Francis

The noblemen kept chatting on about something or other . I never truly listen my mind was far away with my beautiful wife and queen .oh how I loved her just to hold her in my arms again would be a dream come true but alas it could not be. Nowadays she barely stayed in the same room as me more less let me touch her . My heart yearn to be near her to hold her to make all her pain go away why couldn't she just let me help her . It's my fault I know if I hadn't lied I won't be in this mess but god darn it I was going to do some to fix it .

"FRANCIS " a voice bellowed through my thoughts

"Yes sorry " I coughed sitting up straight .

It was about quarter passed noon when my meeting finally ended . I have to go find Mary I thought . Cold air twirling around my hood as a pulled open the doors . The sun was bright but the air had a ice cold chill to it . Snow crunched under foot as I slowly approached her .

"Hi" I spoke softly

Turning around she smiled "It's nice out isn't it "

"Yes, but a little to cold for my taste " I said sitting down beside her

Quickly her body tensed up but seeing I wasn't going to reach out for she relaxed . Sighing deeply I lifted my gaze up and looked around. It was quite beautiful . Stunning really . Icicles clung to to branches . The way the sun shone on the snow making it sparkle like a million little diamonds . But to me the most beautiful creature was sitting beside me.

"Can I hold your hand " I asked

"Ok" she whispered Looking down at my outstretched hand

Slowly she lifted her gloved hand into mine . I held back the tears that threatened to fall . It was a small thing but a step in the right direction . My stomach had butterflies while my heart sped out of control . How could such a small thing have such a great affect on me .

"Let's go back , it's getting cold " she said letting go of my hands . Before I could respond she got up and walked away . Leaving me alone with my thoughts and the tingling feeling on my hand. Slowly I rubbed the part of my hand where our bodies touched . How I wished she had not let go .

By the time I got back she was already gone . Quietly I headed back to my room . There was to be a ball tonight I most bath and get dressed . When I was all clean and dressed , I made my assent down the corridors to the party . I could hear the music before I even got to the ball room . Opening the door, a wave of perfume filling my senses . Scanning the room I found Mary standing with Conde . I'll have to keep a eye on him I though as I crossed the from towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary

"Oh ,stop it ,Conde " I giggled .

No matter what he could always make me smile . Looking up I could see Francis gliding towards us . My hand started to tingling remembering our previous encounter .

"My queen " he said sweetly " Conde "

"My king " Conde bowed taking his leave .

Tuning back to me he says "You and Conde seem to have grown close "

"Francis , please don't start " I begged

"I just want u to be careful , we don't know if u can trust him " he warned

"Well I trusted u and look where that got me " I growled .

Turning around I fled before he could see the tears streaming down my face . Running down the corridor I could hear some one following me.

"Mary ,stop , please " he begged

Out of air I stopped out side my bedroom door . Taking a quick glance back I entered my room . A few minutes later Francis enter .

" Mary I'm so sorry ,I should have said that u " he whispered

I turned to look at him hot tears streaming down my cheeks

" I'm trying Francis I really am " I sobbed

Quickly he walked up to me ,grabbing my body . Pushing me up against him . I could feel my body tense up but I didn't want him to let me go. He most of felt it to because slowly he started to loosen his hold on me .

" No don't let go " I reassured him

He pulled me up closer to him this time . I could smell the sent of lavender rising of his body . He most have bathed in them I though . Right there in his arms is where I wanted to be . The only place I truly felt safe . Yet it scared me to trust him again. To give my self to another person again. My heart was broken ,yet I couldn't seem to push him out of it . He was my life my world and I need him more then ever . We stood there clutching to each other for dear life . His warm breath making a trail of goose bumps along my neck . Pulling back I lifted my head up . My fingers running gently threw his hair .

"I've missed you " I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment

"You have no idea " he whispered back kissing me lightly on the lips

Little butterflies floundered in my belly as are lips connected again . Even our lips seem to have missed each other . Standing with his lips on mine ,him holding me oh so close . I never wanted it to end but I knew it had to .life would come back to hit use in the morning . With him by my side I knew it would get better . Hope sparked again.

(Sorry about the chapter being short )


	4. Chapter 4

FRANCIS

Laying there beside her ,I softly start stoking her cheek . She's so beautiful just laying here all peaceful .

"Oh how I wish I could keep you here . safe from everyone who could hurt you" I whisper in her ear

Moaning softly she rolls on her side . Lazily peeking threw her long lashes .

"Is it morning already " she yawned

Nodding I pull her closer to me planting a kiss on her lips . She whimpers as I pull away .

"I have to go I'll see u in a bit " I confess ,running my fingers threw her hair .

I didn't want to leave her but as king I had duties to check on .

"Francis " bash yells from some where behind me . Turning around I see him running towards me .

"Why didn't u tell me Mary was Hurt" breathless he moaned

Grabbing him by the arm I pulled him into a corner safe from wondering ears .

"How did u find out ?" I question

"Kenna told me " he confessed "but it should have been YOU if I would have known I could have helped her "

"How brother , how would you have helped her ? What could you have done that I didn't ? Or did you expect her to come running into your arms? "

"WHAT ! Of course not brother I have a wife I love . Mary is married to you ,all I meant was I would have liked to know . That is all " He argued turning around and leaving

"Bash , wait "I started I to call after him but quickly gave up . Im in to good of a mood to let bash ruin it .

BASH

Knocking on her to door, I could hear shuffling of foot steps inside . The door cracked open but only enough to see her lovely face .

"Oh hi bash ,come in " she gestured ,taking a seat on the couch . I sat down beside her .

"Why didn't you tell me , I could have found them and killed them for u "

Sighing deeply " It's over now . There gone dead . I want to forget let me forget " she pleaded

I grabbed for her hand but quickly pulled back "I'm sorry but next time your in trouble I would like to be informed about it " I Rose to my feet and walked toward the door .

" Bash " she called after me " thank you for caring , it means a lot "

Giving her a weak smile I turned and left .

MARY.

Does everyone know I wonder . Shaking my head I walked to the door I need fresh air . The brisk morning air hit my face like tiny little razor blades . But I didn't care it was nice to feel something other then my aching pain inside . Children's laughter could be heard across the yard . Wanting to inspect what all the fuss was about I walked closer

"WOOSH" is all I could hear as a snow balls flew passed my head

" We are so sorry your majesty , we never meant to aim at u " terrified looks on there pretty littles faces.

"that's quite all right " I giggle fling a snowball at them . Fingers frozen , melting snow covering me from head to toe but I could careless . Nothing ever felt as free as playing with children . No care in the world just laughter and innocents .

"Nice throw " condē laughed from behind me .

"I'm not gonna miss you " taunted aiming for his head. little snowflakes exploded around him as my weapon hit it's target.

"Not fair , I wasn't ready " he teased grabbing snow in his hand.

Docking just in time as another 1 wissed by him . Giggling like school girls, for the next half hour as our snow battle played out .

Breathlessly 1 confessed my defeat and asked him to join me on the walk back to the castle .

" You know I've never met any1 quite like u . So free and happy just to play in the snow where others would think there to old or good to " he praised

"Oh stop , you have to say that remember I'm your queen " I challenge

" Your quite right but I'm serious . you play like u have no worries , but yet I know there are many , it's one thing I adore about you" he smile

Smiling , I open the door in to corridor

" It seems we most part ways now , thank you for the wonderful morning "

" And to you my queen it was quite a honour to be in your presence " he flirted lightly kissing my hand before leaving .

Smiling I watched him leave. He's the only person that let's me forget that awful night I thought making my way to find my ladies in waiting .Even Francis no matter how sweet and caring he's still reminds me of that horrible night .

FRANCIS

I must go find condē I sneered after witnessing his shameless flirting with my wife . Finding sitting in his room , I walked towards him .

"I'd like to have a word with you " I commended

Taken a back " What can I help u with " he asked

" I'd like to talked to u about my wife "

" Aw Mary she is quite a girl isn't she ?" He smiled

" Yes she is ! And she's my wife . So stop your flirt or whatever u call it and STAY AWAY FROM HER . SHE IS MY WIFE NOT YOURS AND I WILL NOT HAVE U PARADING AROUND HER LIKE SOME LOVE SICK PUPPY " I screamed .

" I am not some love sick fool trying to win your wife . I'm only trying to help her get her mind everything that happened to her and I seems to me I'm doing a better job at it then you are . when was the last time she was happy around you, when was the last Time you made her laugh" he spat back at me

" IM WARNING YOU . DO NOT PUSH ME I WILL NOT TAKE IT " I said takin a threating step towards him.

" Get out of my room" he snarled back

I balled my hand up in a fist ready to put him in his place . Thinking better of it I lower and hand and stalk back to the door

"YOU WERE WARNED " SNARLED SLAMMING THE DOOR BEHIND ME .


	5. Chapter 5

Mary

The way Lola just kept going on and on about her son just made me wanna punch her . I wish I didn't feel this way about my friend but she broke my trust when she slept with Francis . Smile and nod ,Smile and nod I thought .

"Mary" a voice called from behind her. Turning around she saw a familiar face coming towards her.

"Mary we need to talk " he said pulling her to the side .

"I be right back girls" she said turning around to leave beckoning him to follow . Only when they were out of ear shot , did she turn back to face him .

"What's wrong , Condē "

"What have u told Francis about us ? He's under the depression u and I are having some kinda of fling ." He questioned

"WHAT ? I haven't said anything . are u sure ? "

"Mary I'm so sorry , you are amazing wonderful smart beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to call a friend but if Francis is threatened by me I will step back . I will not be behead for something I did not do " he stated gently squeezing my hand before walking away .

Flabbergasted She stood there watching him walk away .

How could Francis think that I would be with some one after what happened . Hot tear made there escape down her cheeks . How could he take the 1 friend away that helps me forget what has happened to me . Soon sadness turned to anger as She realized what he had done . I have to talk to him She thought storming down the hall way .

FRANCIS

SLAMMING of doors , jerked him away from his work . A smile creeped up his lips as her features came into play . but was replace with a frown as he slowly got up to meet her .

Quickly she lifted her hand to stop him from coming and closer .

"Mary what's wrong " He asked his eyes searching hers .

"How could u do it " she whispered hanging her head down .

Lifting his hand to her cheek "Do what ? " He asked . Angrily she hit his hand away .

"How could u think I would sleep with another man " she yelled how could u threaten the 1 person who has helping me cope" He watched as Anger took hold of her . The way she stared at him,her eyes full of hate fear anger it scared him.

" Mary I'm so"

"Don't , don't even tell me your sorry she " hissed before turning on her heels and leaving .

"Mary wait " He called after her but it was to late

"Dammit " He growled his fists coming into contact with the wooden desk . how could I be so damn stupid of course he'd tell her . Cursing under his breath , He slowly sank back into his chair . How could I hurt her that much just to polish my stupid ego he thought . Resting his head in his hands he contemplated what to do next .

BASH

"MARY " he called after her but she just Kept on walking . What the hell has my brother done now he thought . She hasn't looked that pissed off in a long Time . Slowly he turned in the direction she had come from . He had to find out what Francis had done this time .

"What the hell you do this time " he spat slamming the door behind him .

" I really screwed up brother " Francis weeped fresh tears strolling done his cheeks . Quickly he was at his brother side gulping him up in a bear hug .

" Shhh Francis what ever u did we will fix it . You and Mary are meant to be it took me a while to realize but what u two have is true love . it can and will concur all " he whispers meaning ever word .

After a few minutes of silents they let each other go . Francis quickly filled bash in on what he had done .

" You really screwed up didn't you . why would u even think Mary would want another man in her bed "

" I don't know I just saw them together and how happy he made her and jealously did the rest . he can make her laugh and happy like I used to .IT JUST HURT " Francis confessed .

" Just give it time Francis . she will come around . she is just hurting she will heal " he said lightly squeezing his brothers shoulder .


	6. Chapter 6

Condē

The wind blew through his cloak chilling him to his bones but he didn't mind as long as he could watch her . Lost in thought he stood there leaning against the railing. Far enough away so she couldn't see him but close enough that he could see her . Down below him she sat staring of into the distance . Every once in a while she would furrow her eyebrows and bite down on her lip .

What is she thinking about he wondered watching in amazement . Even when she looked frustrated and angry , she still looked beautiful . Part of him wish Mary would look up and see him ,but the other part knew he had to keep his distance .

Sighing he backed up turning away from the window . With every step he took away from her a little piece of him broke . Maybe if things would have been different . If he would have met her before she married Francis . They could have been together . He would have made her happy .

Sighing he ran his finger through his hair . I shouldn't even think that way it's to late anyway I can't change the past ,he thought trying to convince him self he didn't have feelings for her .

Pushing hard , he slid the door open to his bed chambers . Walking inside he noticed a letter laying on his pillow . Slowly he picked it up ,turning it over in his hand wondering who it was from . Carefully he broke the seal , and started reading .

DEAR CONDĒ

IM SO SORRY ABOUT FRANCIS . I TALKED TO HIM HE DOESNT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU HAVE HELPED ME . I WISH THINGS WERE DIFFERENT AND THAT WE COULD BE FRIENDS . I REALLY DO BELIEVE WE WOULD HAVE BEEN REALLY CLOSE . I KNOW FRANCIS HAS FORBID US TO SEE EACH OTHER AND I CAN'T JUST IGNORE IT BUT ID LIKE TO SEE YOU ONE LAST TIME TO SAY GOODBYE . PLEASE MEET ME IN THE BASEMENT WHERE THEY KEEP THE WINE BARRELS AROUND MIDNIGHT .

MARY .

He read the letter over a few more to make sure he was reading it right . Walking to the fireplace He threw the letter in . Just as it went up in flames , there was a knock at the door .

"Come in" he called his hand resting on the brick fireplace .

In walked his guard a letter in hand . Another one ? He thought before the man could speak .

" There's a letter from your royal brother " he said handing it to condē

"Thank you "condē said giving the man his leave .

When the door shut behind him, condē opened the letter .

DEAR BROTHER

I HAVE SOME VERY GOOD NEWS TO SHARE WITH YOU . QUEEN ELISABETH IS LOOKING FOR A HUSBAND AND YOUR THE LUCKY FELLOW SHE HAS PICKED . SHE WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU FIRST . I EXPECT YOU BE ON YOUR WAY TO ENGLAND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE . AND LITTLE BROTHER DONT SCREW THIS UP . SINCERELY ANTONIO

Sitting down ,he laid his head in his hands . What am gonna do he thought . He was flattered the queen request for him to be her husband but he didn't wanna leave France . Didn't wanna leave Mary . Maybe this was a sign that he had to leave before anything got serious . His heart broke as he realized what he had to do ..

Mary

Candle light flicker as she descended the stone stair way . The echo of her foot steps bounced of the walls . When she came around the last corner she saw him waiting for her . Mary noticed how the candle light shown in his eyes making them look on fire . It was quite stunning . Condē really is handsome she thought taking in his features. Shaking her head she banished the thought from her mind .

Setting down the candle , she raced to him wrapping her arms around him . He tensed up ,but quickly relaxed hugging her tighter to him.

"Hi" she said pulling back .

He smiled at her sweetly returning the gesture .

" Condē I'm sorry" she started before he stopped her .

" Mary please don't apologize, it is me that should be apologize to you " he pleaded

Puzzled she looked at him "what do you mean "

Slowly he ran his fingers through his hair .

" Where should I start " he sighed " Mary I'm sorry Francis was right to keep us apart . I didn't mean for it to happen but I fell In love with you "

Shocked ,she sucked in a breath waiting for him to continue .

" Mary " he touched her arm lightly "I'm leaving "

"What " she blurted Out

"I have to go Mary I can't stay here . The longer I'm around you the deeper I'm falling . Mary please understand "

Lifting his hand stroking her cheek

"I can't put you in the danger . Even if we wouldn't do anything . Rumours could get us , you killed and I couldn't live with myself if that happened "

Bending down he kissed her on the cheek before walking away .

Mary just stood there in shock .

When it finally sunk in what has happened she sunk to her knees . Hot wet tears streaming down her face . She didn't love him the same way he did her but he was a great friend to her . The only person she felt she could truly trust and he was leaving . How could this be happening just when she finally started to feel normal again .

AUTHORS NOTE

HI GUYS :) please leave feed BACK AND IDEAS OF WHAT UD LIKE TO READ :) I WAS THINKING ABOUT KEEPING CONDE IN AND WRITING ABOUT HIS TRIP TO ENGLAND AND THE QUEEN .. AND SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES I DO TRY TO REREAD BEFORE POSTING BUT IM NOT PERFECT :)


	7. Chapter 7

FRANCIS

Francis leaned over the balcony watching the scene below . Men were running around . Wagons a were being filled . Horses being saddled . He couldn't say he was happy to see condē go but he defiantly wasn't sad.

Slowly the group of men start to leave . Francis watched as Condē turned around to look at Mary one last time before riding out of view . He couldn't stop the pang of jealous from creeping up on him . Looking at Mary he could see the sadness in her eyes . The way she bite down on her lips to stop the tears . Walking up to her he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder .

"I'm sorry he had to go " he whispered

"It's ok " she said turning around to look at him .

Carefully she lift her hand to his cheek . Goose bumps formed upon his arms as she leaned in to kiss him . Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist he pulled her up to him .

"I love you " she whispered breathlessly

"I love you to more then u will ever know " he moaned against her lips

Suddenly she pulled away , tears glistening in her eyes .

" I have to go " she stated turning around and running off .

Francis stood there puzzled wondering what he did to upset her .

" I wish she would just let me in , let her guard down " he sighed walking off .

MARY

Entering her room she slammed door and leaned up against it . Sliding down she placed her head in her hands . She could feel her heartbeat . It was pounding uncontrollable. Placing her hand Over her chest she took a few breaths trying to calm herself down .

It was just Francis she thought just Francis he would never hurt me . She could her feel heart beat calm down slightly .

" Why can't I just feel normal again " she quietly sobbed " why can't it just be like it used to "

I have to be strong . I have to be brave . I have to get better . If not for me then for Francis . For my country . For France . With that thought she got up and brushed the dirt of her dress straightening everything.

Slowly she walked over to the window and looked out . The snow was finally melting giving everything a muddy look .

BOOM BOOM . Mary jumped an twirled around to look at the inside of the door .

"Who is it " she asked keeping her voice from shaking .

"It's me , Mary can I come in please " bash asked sounding a little pained .

Letting out the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding "sure come in "

The door open and in walked the older brother .

Mary motioned for him to sit " how can I help "

Taking a deep breath he looked down into his lap " Mary I came here to talk to you about Francis "

Lifting her hand she cut him off " Bash I know you're just trying to help but please don't it's none of your concern what is going on with me and Francis "

A look of hurt flashed across his features before he pushed it away " ya it kinda is he's my brother and I can't stand to see him in pain. I can't stand to see you in pain "

Sighing she turned around and looked out the window again " Me and Francis are just having a little break , you know what I went threw do u expect me to just be able to jump back in to his bad " she snarled

Taken aback " No Mary that's not what I meant " he stuttered

" Well that's what it feels like . Everyone keeps pushing me to get over it . Don't u think I want to don't u think I'd love to forget but I can't " she said tears streaming down her cheeks

" Mary I'm so sorry " he got up and walked towards her

" Please don't touch me" she whispered making him stop in his tracks.

" Mary just know that you're not alone in this . We're all here for you and Francis he just wants to help you " he softly said before turning around to leave

" I know " she said just as he left the room

Sinking into the chair she let the tears fall silently crying her self to sleep . how did she let we life get so out of control .

A/N review please love to hear every1s thoughts :)


	8. Chapter 8

MARY

The smell of hay filled her senses as she walked towards the waiting horse . She had finally convinced Francis to let her go riding alone . Reluctantly he had agreed to her plea . After spending the night crying herself to sleep ,this is what she needed a little break from reality.

Mary could feel her heartbeat go up as she climbed upon the beast . Digging her heels into his sides making him jolt forwards . Wind curled around her body under her cloak as the horse sped forward . Mary let out child like screech . She nestled her self deeper into the saddle as the horse spend up . Pour happiness radiated off her . Freedom was all she could fell or think about . It had been way to long since she had been alone and utterly under her own control .

The horses heavy breathing broke her trance . Pulling on the reigns she brought the horse to a stop .

"Sorry boy " she said rubbing his sweaty neck .

Climbing of her horse she jumped to the ground . looking around she took in her surroundings. Fear gripped at her heart as she realized she had no idk where she was .

"How could I be so stupid ! Francis trusted me and I got myself lost " she scowled at her self .

Grabbing the reigns she walked the horse in the direction she had came from . The horse reluctantly followed .

" I know you're tired boy but he have to get home " she softly said .

The horses nodded its head as if in reply making her smile . Mary gave him 1 last scratch before walking again.

FRANCIS

Francis was starting to get worried it was getting dark out and Mary Hadn't returned yet . I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone . Grumbling under his breath he head to the stables .

" Get a horse ready for me " he barked at the stable hand .

"Yes your grace " the man bowed before shuffling off .

Moaning inwardly Francis ran his finger threw his hair . where could she be ? He wondered . the possibilities of what could have happened to her tortured him .

" The horse is ready your grace " the boy behind him said

Quickly Francis grabbed the reigns and climbed on . he could feel the poor of the animal underneath him as they took off the way Mary had went .

After several minutes she came into view . Relief washed over him as he realized she was ok . Dismounting he walked up to her gulping her up into a bear hug .

" It's ok Francis , I'm ok " she breathed against him . Mary pushed a little at Francis's chest trying to get out of his embrace but he wasn't ready to let her go not just yet . not ever really . the sent of her intoxicated him . Turning his head he took a deep breath taking all of her in .

"Mmm " he moaned into her hair .

" Francis " she giggled pushing him back a little . Reluctantly he let go .

" I was so worried " he frowned " where have you been ?"

"I'm sorry , everything just got away from me before I knew it I was lost and my horse to tired to ride " she confessed looking at her hands .

Francis reached out and lift here chin up studying her beautiful face . Before long his eyes landed on her lips . Oh how he wanted to lean down and kiss her . She was so close so perfect but he knew he had to wait for her to come to him .

"It's ok I'm here now and you're alright " he reassured her " come lets go home u can ride with me "

Taking her hand he led her to his horse lifting her up first before getting on . He snaked his arms around her taking hold of the reigns . The horse walked forward but he gave it no mind his thoughts where on her .

The way the wind made her fly back . How her body seem to fit perfectly into his . He growled a little as she shift a little pressing herself against him . Heat started to rise from somewhere down below . He hadn't been this close to her in a long time and he treasured the feeling . Tugging on reigns a little he slowed the animal down .

Puzzled Mary looked at him " why we slowing down? "

" The animals are tired we shouldn't push them to hard " he lied . Honestly he just want to make this feeling of her against him last forever .

His heart skipped a beat as she reach out and covered his hand with hers . how could a small gestured have such power over me he wonder has the heat rose again . All to soon they where back at the castle .

Francis jumped of first losing contact felt like part of him was missing . Reaching up he helped her down .

" Thank u Francis " she leaned up and kissed him " goodnight "

Watching her walk away he lifted his fingers to his tingling lips . After putting the horses away he walked to his room . Memories of her body against his floats around his mind he would get much sleep tonight and id he did he knew his dreams would be of her.

A/N

Comment And review .. Thanks for reading guys


	9. Chapter 9

FRANCIS

Groaning Francis rolled out of bed . his night had been filled with nightmares of Mary .. It would start out nice and sweet . Holding Mary in his arms . Stroking her soft hair but every time he'd lean down to kiss her some invisible force would pull her away . He'd stand there paralyzed unable to help her as she was pulled away screaming for him to save her . He'd wake up covered in sweat just to fall asleep and dream it all over again .

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes , he got up and walked around the room . He hated this room not because there something wrong with it but because she wasn't there with him . Memories were his enemy . All they did was remind him of how much he loved her and how much he let her down .

" Well time to go to breakfast " he sighed reaching for the door .

MARY

Looking up she could see Francis walking towards her . He looks pale like he hasn't slept much she thought frowning . After yesterday ride together she had slept quite well why hadn't he .

" Good morning my queen " Francis said kissing her lightly

" good morning your grace " she smiled blushing from the tingling sensation she felt where he had kissed her .

" There will be a ball tonight , would u mind getting everything ready" Francis asked taking his seat .

"Well um " she said knowing she wasn't to good at planning stuff like this " sure I'll get Kenna and the girls to help me "

Francis Nodded his approval and smiled warmly at her . Butterflies formed in her stomach making her squirm in her seat . How is he having this effect on me ? after all this time she wondered .

"Is everything alright Mary " he questioned snapping her out of her day dreams " you haven't touch your food "

Looking down at her plate "I'm not really hungry , may I have your leave to go I'd let to get thing started "

Frowning Francis nodded . She could feel his eyes following her out . Why do I feel so intimidated by him all of a sudden she marvelled heading down the corridor.

It hadn't taken long before she ran into the woman she had been looking for .

"Hi Kenna " she smile

" Oh hi Mary " she said a little preoccupied.

"Is everything all right with you " Mary asked concern thickening her accent .

" Ah everything is fine what's up with you " Kenna pipped

" I wanted to ask you if u would help me with the ball " Mary asked

" Ya Sure sounds great but I have go bye " Kenna babbled walking of .

Puzzled Mary watched her leave . Have I really been that self absorbed that I haven't noticed my friends going threw something . Have I really been that bad of a friend that she can't even talk to me about it ?

" Well that stop now . I have to find out what's going on " Mary said under her breath .

KENNA

"he has to forgive me he has to " she whispered folding her hands over her stomach . Fear gripped her body as she ran to find Bash

a/n

Hope u enjoy was thinking of giving bash and Kenna a storyline to let me know what you think :).


	10. Chapter 10

BASH

"Dammit " he yells slamming the book on the desk . How the fuck could she do that ? Bash loved Kenna he truly did but she frustrated him beyond comprehension . Anger took over him as he begin throwing stuff around the room . A loud bang echoed of the walls as the pieces of a bowl scattered on to the floor .

BOOM BOOM . The sound of fists banging on wood brought him out of his trance .

"Who the fuck is it " he yelled at the door .

"Well some one is in a mood " Mary huffed entering the destruction area .

"Mary Im not in the mood to talk right now"

Ignoring him her eyes scanned around the room "what happened in here " she asked worry sketched on her face .

Glancing around the room he realized what he had done . Fuck he though I destroyed the place . Books scattered all over the floor . Pieces of the broken items littered on top . Chairs were thrown over . If the desk hadn't been so heavy he would have over thrown it to .

" Nothing . What is it you want Mary " he asked tugging at his hair trying to bring down his racing heart beat .

" I saw Kenna ,she looked upset I wanted to know why "

" Mary I know your her friend but I don't think it's any of your dame Business " he said his voice rising .

Mary took a step away from him looking a little frightened . Dammit , relax bash you are scarring her . Taking a few deep breaths he took a step towards her .

"I'm sorry Mary I didn't mean to sound so harsh I'm just not in the best mood and I really don't wanna talk about it " he sighed

"Is everything ok with you and Kenna " she question .

"What part of I don't wanna talk about it do u not understand . If Kenna wanted you to know she would have to told you " he stated

"I'm just... " " No Mary I said I don't wanna talk now do us both a favour And leave please . "He cut her off .

"Fine " Mary yelled glaring at him .

"Bye " he waved his hand for her to leave . Turning on her heels she stocked of slamming the heavy door behind her .

Slamming his fist on the desk he felt his anger rise again . The room started to disappear around him . His vision was replaced with flashes of the past . Everything bad that's ever happened to him seemed to be playing on repeat in his head .

The creaking of wood as the door opened brought him back to reality .

" What " he yelled turning to his face unwelcome visiter

"Um can we talk "

" Oh for the love of god can't I get a second to me self " he howled

"Bash we need to talk about this " she threw back crossing her arms over her chest .

" Kenna , I don't think this is a good time to talk about it , I'm almost at boiling point and this conversation isn't going to help . " he Shout venom dripping in his voice . Why are women so darn stubborn .

Holding her ground she looked threateningly towards him . " It will never be the right time will it . You will never let me explain . Your to stubborn . "

" Screw this I'm out of here " he bellowed heading to the door

" BASH IM PREGNANT " Kenna yelled after him .

Stopping in his tracks he turned around . This can't be happening . I couldn't have heard her right . There is no way . Quickly he walked up to her to her. "What did you say ? "

" I'm ... Pregnant bash " she whispered

Fuck . I have to get out of here . Without a second thought he turned around dashed out leaving her standing there .

KENNA

Kenna stood there looking at the wooden door but not really seeing it . What just happened ? I know he is mad at me but I really thought he would be happy to have a child . Slowly shock turned to sadness as her reality sunk in . Wet tears silently rolled down her cheeks . What will I do ? Reaching for a over turned chair she lifted it up and sat down . Bringing her knees up to her chest she let her self go . She sat there sobbing till her eyes were blood shot and her chest hurt . The light that shown threw the window had slowly faded replaced by darkness .

Lifting her self up she smoothed her wrinkled dress .

I have to go to our room . He will he there waiting for me . He still can't be mad at me . The thought gave her a spark of hope .

Carefully she walked down the corridors keeping out of sight .

The familiar door grew In front of her as she walked near .

Taking a deep breath she turned the handling expecting to see bash sitting on the bed waiting for her .

As the room opened up to her , reality hit her like a ton of bricks .

Bash was no where to be found .

"Where the hell is he " she screamed slamming the door .

Sitting down in front of her mirror the sight her reflection made her cringe . Her hair was all tangled . Her skin was ghostly white except for her nose and under her eyes . Her eyes were frighteningly red . Looking away she look towards the bed . Defeated she got up and walked towards it . Maybe when I'll wake up he'll be here she thought letting darkness consume her .

FRANCIS

Entering the ball room he took in his surroundings . People were drinking laughing and dancing . Music flowed all around the room . Crystals were hung every where . As the light shawn through them they gave off a rainbow of dancing light . It was quite beautiful . Mary had done an amazing job . Quickly Francis scanned the room for his wife . When he finally locked eyes on her he walk up to her .

" Hey beautiful " he whispered his lips brushing against her skin .

Turning her around he let his eyes scan over her beautiful body before landing on her face . His heart stop when he realized she was upset . " What's wrong "

" It's nothing " she stammered

" No Mary please tell me " he grabbed her and pulled her into his body .

" I know it's stupid but Kenna had promised to help me and she didn't even show up . I'm worried something might have happened . I've been so self absorbed I didn't noticed something was wrong " she gulped and he just held her close stoking her hair lightly " then when I went to ask bash he yelled at me and kicked out . I feel terrible "

Lifting her chin to look at him he noticed a lonely tear that had escaped . Bringing his thumb up he lightly brushed it away " it's not your fault Mary please don't beat your self up "

" But it ... " Francis brought his lips to hers blocking the words from coming out . He hadn't meant to kiss her but seeing her like this made his heart ache for her . A soft moan escaped his lips as she kissed him back .

Pulling his self from her " lets go to our room . I don't want you to feel like you have to be here when your this upset "

"But this is our party we can't leave "

" Yes it is and that's exactly why we can . I'm king and your queen no ones gonna say we can't " he explained gently taking her hand and walking out of the room .

A/n

Sorry for the long wait been really busy I'll try updating sooner . Enjoy :) and review


	11. Chapter 11

MARY

Grabbing Francis's hand she let him lead her to her room . Her heartbeat picked up speed the closer they got . Why do I feel like this is my first time she wondered her palms getting sweaty . Relax Mary it just your husband the man you love . She willed her self to relax . Taking a deep breath she peaked up at him . Francis glanced down at her a smile on his face . God is he ever gorgeous . His long blonde hair like silk under his crown . The stubble around his jaw line making her want to run her fingers over it . Then there were those lips those perfect pink lips she just wanted pressed against hers .

"It's not polite to stare " Francis whispered making her jump and him laugh .

" I aaa wasn't " she stuttered unconvincing . Bowing her head down so he wouldn't catch her blush .

"We're here " he squeezed her hand lightly and walked in .

Mary looked around the room Someone had lit candles all around . The fireplace crackled making the room nice and warm . Questioningly Mary raised a eyebrow at Francis .

" I uh " he mumble unsure of himself " I just wanted to make your room feel nice welcome "

She watch as he raised his hand rubbing the back of his neck looking down at her .

" I love it " she reassured him .

Sighing he let out a breath . "I'm glad "

Smiling she brought her hand to his face finally letting her fingers run over his stubble . Leaning into her hand he covered hers with his making her skin tingle .

" Can I kiss you " he questioned

Her lips parted slightly as she nodded . Slowly Francis brought his lips to hers . She moaned as the butterflies took over her stomach . Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her self against him bringing them closer . Their lips never parting

"I've missed you so much "he moaned against her . Her heart skipped at his loving words .

"And me you" she giggled against him making him growl pulling her even closer .

She bit his lip lightly tucking at " fuck Mary " he moaned lifting her up walking to the bed . Gently he laid her down breaking contact . Pouting at the loss she tugged at her lip . She could feel how much he wanted her . Making her inside do a flip . Her heart started to race again excised and scared at the same time .

"Is everything ok I'm not hurting you . We can stop I don't want to do anything if your not ready " he asked his lovely face showing his concern .

Reaching up she stroked his face " stay with me tonight . I know u want more but I can't not yet . I just want you to stay with me hold me ,keep me safe "

Signing he laid down he side her "I love you Mary I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes " kissing her lightly he pulled her against him .

" I love you to " she breathed meaning it . She really loved him more then anyone else . He was her soul mate, her life . Her other half and without him she felt empty like part of herself was missing .

" Francis " "yeah " he sleepily replied .

" Well I was thinking maybe you would like to move back in "

"Really " he asked his eyes lighting up " I'd love that."

Smiling she laid down snuggled in his arms . Tomorrow she would find out what was going on with her friends but tonight she would cherish the feeling of being in his arms .

KENNA

The bright light blinded her as she opened her eyes . Groaning she rubbed them trying to get her sight back . "What time is it " she mumbled to her self. A soft nock at the door made her jolt up .

" Bash is that you "

"No it's just me " Mary replied walking into the room .

Collapsing back on the bed she ran a hand through her hair trying to make it a little presentable . It's a little early for a visit from the queen she huff inwardly . Kenna stop that she's your friend she scold herself .

"Is every thing alright " Mary asked sitting on the edge of the bed " I was worried when you didn't show up to help with the party "

" Oh my gosh Mary I so sorry I forgot , my mind wasn't there please forgive me " Kenna pleaded pulling herself up against the head board .

"Don't worry about it , it doesn't matter . What matters is that your ok . Your one of my closest friends and I know I haven't been the best friend ,but I wanna make it up to you " Mary confessed tAking Kenna's hand and squeezed it lightly .

Kenna sighed inwardly . She wanted to tell her friend everything . She wanted to sit here and confess everything till she was blue in the face but she couldn't. Mary had been through so much with Lola and then losing her baby and everything that happened so recently she could give her another burden . I will tell her when everything for her started getting better she vowed to herself.

" Mary I'm fine ,don't worry about me "

" Are you sure ?" Mary question disappointment clear in her voice. " I wanna help you please let help you "

"Yea I'm sure "

" I heard you call for bash wasn't he home last night , Kenna is everything ok between you to ?" Mary pleaded

" No it isn't " she gulped tears started to stream down her face " he didnt come home last night we had a Big fight and he left and I haven't seen him since "

" I'm sure every thing will work out. " Mary soothed wrapping her arms around Kenna . Kenna let go crying into her friends chest . How she had missed the simple comfort of having a friend. After a while she pulled her self away wiping the tears away .

" I'm sorry Mary I ruined your dress "

"No no don't worry about . I'm glad you finally let me back in . In time I hope we can be really close again and you'll trust me enough to tell me what's wrong "

" I'd love that " she smiled tears forgotten

" I have to go now , feel better " Mary said squeezing her hand again before leaving .

When she was gonna Kenna sign sinking back down . I should get up and get dressed she thought . As much as she wanted to she didn't have the strength to follow through. Turning on her side she closed her eyes falling asleep.

FRANCIS

Francis was just finished getting dressed when Mary walked in . She had left the bed early he hadn't seen her leave or knew when she'd be back . Smiling he walked up to her .

" Good morning beautiful "he smiled lightly kissing her .

" Hi " she said letting her self melt into his arms .

"Mm what's wrong . Having second thoughts about me moving in " he questioned kissing top of her head as he lightly ran his fingers up and down and her back .

" Of course not " she bent back a little looking up at him " I love you and I want to be here with me .

Relief flooded over him " what is it then love ? "

" I was just with Kenna and bash hasn't been home all night I'm a little worried about them " Her eyebrows furrowed in concern . Oh how he loved that . Well to be honest he loved everything about her .

" I'll talk to him don't worry about it sweetheart . I have to go now but I'll have someone move my stuff in ." He reassured her kissing her again be fore leaving " I love you "

"I love you too " she called after him as he closed the door .

First I'll find my stupid brother then I'll worry about the rooms he thought walking off to find him God know where .

A/n hope you enjoy vote and comment .. Love you guys


	12. Chapter 12

BASH

"Fuck " he screamed pounding his fists against the wooden barrel " you can't be empty "

Pounding echoed around the room as the barrel creaked under his fist . Some how the sound soothed him.

"Bash " a hand grabbed his shoulder making him jump and turn around .

" For fuck sakes Francis you scared me " he slurred

" Your drunk ain't your " francis asked sounding a little annoyed.

" Well no shit , what gave it away " he huffed

" Is this what you've been doing all night ? Getting wasted in stead of going home to your worried wife " Francis shouted judgement clear in his voice .

" Screw you. " Bash shot back walking past him slightly stumbling .

" I thought you had grown passed this , This immature behaviour "

" Oh I'm sorry your majesty have I disappointed his royal highness , should I bent down and kiss your boot like all the rest ,would that make you happy . Well that isn't going to happen so fuck off " venom dripping as he slurred his words slightly

"BASH STOP THIS NOW " Francis ordered .

The sudden coldness in his brothers words made him stop and look up at him . Bash may have been the older brother but in this moment the way Francis look at him made him feel 5 years old . Groaning he brought his hands to his face and sat down on the steps .

" Now can we have a civilized conversation " Francis asked his voice softening slightly . Looking up he nodded .

" That's better . Now tell me what's got to down here in the cellar drinking " Francis asked his hand resting on his brothers shoulder .

" It's nothing " bash lied not wanted to think about it.

" I can tell when you lie to me "

"I just I don't wanna talk about it ok. " Bash confessed why does everyone seem to always be in my dame business he thought slightly annoyed at the world as Francis sat down beside him .

" You just wouldn't understand " bash pleaded

" Try me "

"Kenna's pregnant " he confessed

"Oh"

"Is that all you're gonna say " he questioned looking at his younger brother.

" What is it you expect me to say "

" I don't know that I'm stupid. That I should be happy and not sitting down here getting drunk "

Francis let out a laugh " well I do think you're stupid and should be happy but I know you and I know you wouldn't be down here if something didn't bug you . So I'll just sit here until you feel better or decide to tell me. "

"It's just I'm scared what if I'm a terrible father ? What if I don't do right by this child ? What if I can't give it the life it deserves ? What if I disappoint it some how ? What if it grows up to hate me " bash confessed all his fears .

" At least you'll have the chance to try to be the best father you can be even if u screw up. "

Bash looked to to find pain etched over his brothers face . Shit I totally forgot about the child he lost he cursed at himself .

" I'm so sorry for your loss " he grabbed his brother and wrapped arms around him .

"It's ok . Just promise you won't come down here and get drunk ! Please do the right by this child "

" I promise " bash nodded letting go of his brother . With that Francis got up and left his brother alone with his thoughts .

Francis is right I have to shape up and do what's right. This is my child no matter what I can't chance that . I have to try my hardest even if I fail at least I tried . Bash swallowed lump that caught in his throat at the thought . No I won't try I will be I will be the best dame father . This child deserves nothing less . But right now I have to get back to my wife and make things right .

Kenna

Mm she mumbled rolling on to her side .

" Hi " a soft voice soothed her .

Opening her eyes she squinted at the person sitting on her bed .

" Bash" she gasped sitting up " where have you been "

" I'm sorry I know I screwed up but I'm here now "

Kenna could smell the strong odour of wine on his breath .

" Have you been drinking ? Is that what you were doing while I've been crying all night worrying about you " crossing her arms over her chest

" Kenna is just I ... I don't know I've been confused " he stirred running his hand through his thick black hair . The guilt on his face made her melt . Dammit no Kenna you can't let him off this easy he has to know he can't be doing this every time something upsets him .

" bash you can't just run off and get drunk every time we argue not when you are going to be a father . You have to grow up " her voice sounded more stern and angry then she really felt . From the look on his face she knew her words were sinking in .

" I know " is all he reply squeezing her hand .

"Bash I love you and I want you to talk to me , help me understand we need to move passed what happened please let me in. " She sighed placing a protected hand over her stomach . She wasn't showing yet but she would be soon .

" It's just , I know that you didn't want this life anyway not with me . You wanted to marry some rich person some1 who could really pamper you the way you deserve . When all these men flirt with you and I know they could give you what you've always wanted well I get really jealous and I don't know how to handle it " his fears clear in his eyes

" Bash " she soothed placing her hand on his cheek her thumb caressing his skin " I know I used to want that . I was a child then I'm sorry I made you feel that way but I don't want it anymore , yes it would be nice having all,those things but I don't need them all I need is your here by mine and this innocent child's side forever and always ."

Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers . Passion shot through her . Mmm she moaned against his lips making him smile . But something deep inside her made her push him away . " Why did you leave when I told you I was pregnant I thought you would be happy "

Sighing he stood up and started pacing around . Worry gripped her harder with every minute that passed without him speaking . As much as she wanted to yell at him to talk to her she stayed silent till he was ready . After what seem like an eternity he sat down he beside her taking her hands in his .

" I'm sorry that me leaving the way I did made you feel like I didn't want this child because I do I really do it just that " he pulled his gaze away from her before finally returning it " it's just that I'm scared, I'm scared I won't be enough for you and this child. " A silent tear ran down his cheek .

" Oh bash " she cried taking him in her arms " you are enough more then enough you will be a amazing father this child will love you as much I do "

" I hope you're right " he mumbled into her shoulder . " I love you "

They sat like that for longest time before he finally pulled away . Holding her at arms length he looked her up and down .

" Have you eaten anything yet " he frowned

"No" her voice sounding squeaker then she expected .

Sighing he stood up "Ill go get you something "

As she watched him walk away she decide to get up . Throwing the covers off she stood up . Something was wrong . " Bash. " She screamed . He turned around and ran to her catching her in his arm just as the world around her turned black .

a/n sorry about the late update I try updating every Sunday . Hope u enjoy . ?


	13. Chapter 13

MARY

THUMP . BANG

"Hey , watch where you put that you are gonna break it " Mary groaned she had been standing here watching the guards moving Francis stuff into her room for over a hour . Francis , just the thought of his name made her smile . CRASH .

" Oh for piss sakes " she grumbled under her breath " where is my darn husband he should be watching over them "

On que he strolled in . Mary's world stopped around her as she watched him glide towards her . She wasn't even sure if he was walking or floating . Her eyes never left his .

" You're staring again " he whispered letting his lips lightly graze her ear . "Keep it up and I might just have to tell everyone to leave "

Delicious shivers ran down her body .

He's doing that on purpose , well two can play at this game .

" I can't help it you're just so ... Mmm" biting her lip she reached up and ran thumb over his bottom lip " maybe you should tell them to leave "

" Really " he asked breathlessly

Giggling she shook her head " nope "

Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him " I can tease to you know"

" Is that so " snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her up against him . Breath caught in her throat as he leaned down to kiss her . Leaning in she deepened the kiss . " God you're way to beautiful for your own good "

" Says the God of love "

" God of love " he lifted a eyebrow at her " maybe I should show you what the God of love can do "

" Francis " she giggled playfully slapping his chest " there are people here .

" Where "

Looking around she noticed everyone had left . " but how? When ? "

" You were just way to into me you didn't even see me send them out " he laughed .

Heat slowly crept up her neck to Her cheeks .

" Wow you're such a delicious shade of red . Makes me wanna ... " Picking her up bridle Style he carried her to the bed and laid her down . Standing there he looked down at her not making move to touch . Mary's heart beat picked up as she started squirming "well are you going to come join me or just stand there all day ? "

" But the view is so magnificent why would I do anything but look "

Need took hold of her as she reach up and brought him down . Their lips crashing in pure lust . Spinning he lifted her up so she was straddling him . " mm there now I can see that view again "

"Francis " she moaned biting her lip .

"Yes sugar " he teased tugging her lip free .

"Um excuse me your grace but Kenna has fallen ill and sir Sebastian told me to come get you "

Startled they both looked up . "What"

" I um I was told.. "

"No it's ok we heard you " Francis spoke ushering her out .

" Kenna is sick ? I have to go see her "

" Fine lets go " Francis groaned

KENNA

" BASH what's wrong wrong with her "

Mary is that you Mary .whats wrong with me why cant I talk . MARY PLEASE SOME ONE HEAR ME . No wait it's happening no please I have to stay awake . SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME .

.

.

.

.

.

"Mary " Why does my voice sounds so weak .

"She's not here anymore sweetheart "

" Bash ?"

"Ya its me open your eyes " he sounds worried . What did he say oh ya open my eyes . Why can't I opened them ? Kenna concentrate one at a time open them .

" I can't I'm so tired "

" No Kenna please stay with me open them please " hot tears hit my cheek . He's crying .

" I'm so sorry don't cry "

"No Kenna please you have to fight it "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenna sweetheart you have to wake up " .

" Bash " she flickered open her eyes just to shut them from the intense light . " It's nice to see you again "

" Well I see you still have your sense of humour . Can you sit up for me "

" Is that sarcasm ,that I hear " Kenna giggled slowly pulling her self up

" I love that sound I hope I get to hear lots more you gave us quite a scare " looking up she could see the sorrow in his eyes .

" Bash have you even slept you look horrible "

" Well it's nice of you to notice . How you feeling " slowly he brought his hand to her forehead . "Your fever seems to have gone done "

" No keep it there " she pleaded placing his hand on her head again " it feels good "

Smiling he looked down at her " I've missed you and as much as I'd love to keep it there I will need it to bring you food you most eat something "

" But I'm not really "

"No Kenna stop you have to eat end of story " he cut her off .

Pouting she sank back into the bed .

" Oh don't try pouting with me it won't work " he teased . She sat silent and watched him walk to the table for the tray of food . Mm I think I'd rather eat him even sleep deprived he looks so damn fine .

" Can't I just eat you."

Laughing he sat the tray in her lap "you have been out for two days and that's the first thing you think about ? "

Grinning she shook her head up and down her belly doing cart wheels at the thought .

" Your something else you know that " he laughed " now eat not a lot your stomach has to get used to food again so just try the soup "

Greedily she started to stuff spoonfuls in to her mouth . The liquid burned as it went down but she didn't care as long as it kept warming her insides . After a few minutes she place the spoon back on the tray " all done can I have you now "

"As much as I'd love that I think you need to take it easy rest " he stated

" But I've been resting for the last two days " she counteracted " just a little fun "

" Your making this really hard sweetheart please just lay down I'll clean up then we can cuddle " he pleaded

"Ok"

Signing he picked up the tray and cleaned it up. She watched as he walked to the wooden tub . " If your gonna strip I just might have to join you "

Looking back he smirked and raised his eyebrow. Slowly he undressed one garment at a time . She could feel her palms getting sweaty . Her heart beat pick up . those little butterflies in her stomach coming alive . Fuck this men was hot. Pulling the his shirt over his he threw it to the floor . His perfect muscle flexing " your teasing me aren't you " her mouth suddenly very dry

" Oh you like the show huh " he tease " how about coming here and taking these off " looking down he pulled at the laces of his pants .

"I um " she stutter not taking her eyes from his hand .

Laughing he walked up to her " my sweet angel lay down and rest I'll be out in a bit " gently he kissed her head making her skin tingle . "Rest well"

" Oh hey bash what did the doctor to say "

"Don't worry about that love . I'll tell you later you just rest for now." He smiled kissing her again before heading back to the tub . I could have sworn he looked worry there for a minute probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

A/n enjoy :) favourite and comment sorry for any mistakes


End file.
